


Blood

by ganymedejam



Series: 31 Days of Bloodhound [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days Of Apex Challenge, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Day 2: BloodWanna know what happens when you steal Bloodhound's kills?NSFW for consensual blood kink. No sex. Established Bloodhound/Reader relationship.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Bloodhound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect prompt for this idea that's been in my head for a bit.

You heard a sniper shot scream through the air, and suddenly the sickening sound of metal shattering to pieces as you watched the shot blow Pathfinder’s head off his shoulders.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck! _PATH_!” you yelled hysterically as you knelt next to his body that crumpled to the ground next to you. A sad crying emoji was all that was left on the screen as it flickered before finally shutting off. 

  
“Get to cover!” Bangalore screamed at you as she detonated a smoke canister. While the smoke cloud plumed around you, she grabbed you by the back collar of your jacket and flung you off to the side in some bushes. You both heard the growl of Bloodhound’s ultimate.

“ _Shit!_ ” you both cursed in unison. Bangalore activated her own ultimate and threw it down as close as possible, hoping that the missiles would trip Bloodhound up on the way. You grabbed Bangalore’s arm and slide-jumped your way down the side of the hill you both were on. You activated your own ability, which created an artificial low wall of cover, and Bangalore readied her shotgun, the barrel poised over the wall.

Bangalore swore as you both watched Bloodhound weave their way past the missiles, miraculously avoiding every single one. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Hound’s too fast with that _Eye of the Allfather_ bullshit.” 

“Tell me about it,” you blurted as you readied your R-99 to line up your shot. Bloodhound was still too fast; the bullets peppered the ground around them and only a few rounds managed to graze their side. Bangalore waited until Bloodhound came down the hill within range then pulled the trigger on her gun. The shot was a second too late. Bloodhound threw their axe at the artificial cover, the weapon effectively shattering it to digital pieces. It only took a flick of their wrist to ready their Wingman and two-tap Bangalore. The bullets ripped right through her chest, and she was downed in an instant.

Before you could do anything, the pistol was pressed dead center to your forehead. “Don’t move. You’ve already lost.” they told you calmly.

“Heh, I would’ve thought you’d want me to struggle to fight, knowing I’d lose anyway.” you said with a slight smile, your breath shaky as you let your gun clatter to the ground. A distorted chuckle echoed through their mask as they took the pistol away from your head and swiftly holstered it.

“No. I want you to die in a very specific way today. I’ve prepared for it. You should rightly prepare yourself as well. It’s something you haven’t experienced yet.”

"Ah..." you replied with some vague understanding. Bloodhound knelt down to retrieve their axe and dusted the dirt off gently as they rose to their full height. The red lights in their goggle lenses flickered off as they looked at you.

“You’re very rude today. I don’t appreciate being interrupted while I’m already fighting someone else.” they told you as they thumbed the edge of the axe’s blade and took a few steps towards you.

You flexed your fingers nervously as you watched them, your tongue darting out to wet your dry lips as you attempted to laugh the situation off. “Keeping you on your feet. Also, harping on me for not respecting the ‘one on one’? Please. Pot meet kettle.”

They chuckled darkly again, stooping down to crouch in front of you to get near your eye level. “Oh no, I’m not upset that you tried to kill _me_. In your attempt to do so, you stole two of my kills. That’s _worse_.”

“S’not just me that did that.”

“Mmm, and your team is dead.”

“So isn’t it even?”

“You know it isn’t.” they replied. Bloodhound lifted their hand, ushering you to stand, and you complied. Once you rose to your feet, they gestured around the surrounding area. “Choose your ending place.”

You sighed and pointed at a grove of trees. “Looks shady and the grass looks cushy enough.”

Bloodhound made a sound close to a hushed giggle, thumbing your chin playfully with their left hand. “Little gentle lamb. Go then.” they said, their arm sweeping in the direction of the tree grove. You shushed them then smiled and shook your head as you both walked towards the trees. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, the rays shining on the grass like golden glitter. 

“Jacket off, please.” Bloodhound instructed as they took their helmet, mask, and gloves off. They shrugged their own coat off, dropping everything to the ground at their feet. You quietly obliged their request and folded your jacket neatly to lay it down on the grass.

“Standing or sitting?” you asked. They smiled at you as they watched a nervous, anticipatory look spread across your face, and sat down cross-legged on the grass. Bloodhound beckoned you over, patting one of their thighs. “Here.”

“There? As in… your lap?”

“Yes. Come here.”

You swallowed hard and shuffled over. Bloodhound adjusted their legs so you could fit yourself between them, and you settled yourself down, your thighs pressed on top of theirs but not so close that anything further up was touching.

“I thought you’re supposed to kill me now.” you said, your skin turning pink at being so close that you could feel their breath on your face. Sunlight danced across the lenses of their goggles as they smiled at you once again and smoothed their hands up your arms and across your shoulders. “Oh, I am. I just wanted you to be close.” Their rough hands ghosted across the skin of your neck, and their fingertips traced your jawline slowly.

“Relax. This will be very painful at first, and may not be as quick as you would like it to be.” they told you quietly as they leaned in to kiss the right corner of your mouth softly. Bloodhound felt you shaking, and they wrapped an arm around you to hug you close as they kissed you briefly. “Are you scared, _elskan mín_?” they asked, breathing the words against your mouth.

“I am, but I can do it.” you replied. You wanted desperately to kiss them more, but you knew that now wasn’t the time. Bloodhound’s affection was a way to comfort you to what comes next.

Bloodhound nodded at you as their fingers traced their way across your throat. “This is the thing I talked to you about before. Taking from here.” they said as their fingertips drummed softly against the side of your neck. “I will not do it if you really aren’t ready for it.”

They took their hand away and watched you, waiting for you to decide. You shut your eyes tight, and your chest heaved as you inhaled deeply a few times to prepare yourself.

“Do it.” you said, your eyes snapping open to look at them. The split second after your reply ended, Bloodhound’s right hand snapped up and a blade swiped at your neck, cutting clean across the jugular vein. Blood gushed forth instantly from the wound and you cried out in pain; the open wound felt searing hot as it was exposed to the open air. You felt Bloodhound’s palm instantly pressing their hand against the wound, blood dribbling between their fingers as they applied pressure to it.

“My love, thank you for giving me permission.” they told you as kissed you heatedly. You gasped for air against their mouth. “B-Bloth..” whispered, your breath ragged. You both paused as the searing pain eased into something duller as you grew more lightheaded from the blood loss. Your arms circled around them, fingers clawing into their back as they eased their palm away just a little from your neck, the blood creating a warm river flowing down your front.

Meanwhile, Bloodhound bowed their head to press their open mouth against your wound, collecting as much blood as they could in their mouth. Their clean hand cradled your head as they feasted. Your blood was thick and metallic in their mouth; the scent fogged their sense of smell, clouding their mind as they drank in more and more. Bloodhound took their mouth away, replacing it with their bloodied palm once again, gasping for air.

They looked absolutely feral with your blood smeared all over their face. Their tongue licked across their own lips to catch as much of the fluid as they could. The rest of it dribbed messily from their chin.

Panting, they leaned in and kissed you hard. You were so dizzy from losing so much that you barely had the strength to kiss back. The flavor of your blood mixed with their saliva was strangely alluring as their tongue circled yours. They continued to kiss you, peppering your face and neck with their blood-stained lips. 

Bloodhound lifted their head to look at you, and you noticed some blood had smeared on their goggles as well. They were breathless as they told you, “Love, I’m honored to have the opportunity to take your life like this.”

They took their hand away to lick languidly at their soaked palm. The act almost seemed seductive as you watched their tongue glide across their own hand, their lips closing around each digit to savor what they could. “Your life is within me now. Is there anything more intimate than allowing your blood to become part of mine forever?”

Your breaths were severely more labored now and your body was struggling to cling onto the last bit of consciousness--of life--that you had left. Their spare arm moved once again to circle around you, cradling you to their body.

“I’m yours,” you said quietly, smiling softly at them, “and you’re mine.” Bloodhound watched as you struggled to keep your eyes open and they smiled back at you. “Yours. _Always_.” They lapped at your neck once again to catch the last of the blood still freely flowing from the wound.

“Almost.” they whispered in your ear, their lips smearing blood on it as they waited for you to take your last breath. You used the last bit of strength you had left to brush your knuckles against their cheek. "Love you, Hound." you told them before exhaling one last time.

“ _Love **you**_.” Bloodhound replied quietly as they watched your eyes close, and you thankfully heard it through the fog in your head before everything went black.

  
  


Bloodhound made it back to the dropship, having finished the final teams and winning the match. Mirage shirked away from them, seeing the dried blood completely covering Bloodhound’s face and part of their front. “Uh….. uh-uh-uh-uhhh!!!! What the _hell_ did you snack on?!”

Bloodhound smiled, baring their teeth to tease Mirage. “Nothing more delicious than human. Would you like to be next?”

“I knew those bat rumors weren’t bullshit… _I knewwwwwwwww it_!” he hissed in a panic as he bolted down a corridor. You peeked from around the corner, a cookie stuffed in your mouth and another in your hand.

"Why do you gotta be like that?" you asked between bites of cookie.

Bloodhound snorted, eyeing the treat in your hand. "You've recovered. I'm glad."

" _That shit hurt_!" you whined. You waved the cookie in their face, "I see you lookin' at this. Lifeline gave these to me for my blood sugar. _You_ don't get one! BRAT!"

They crossed their arms and smirked at you. "Keep up with the attitude. See what happens. I'm still hungry."


End file.
